Redemption
by RouthFan
Summary: Post SR: Lois Lane has FINALLY set a wedding date but she's not the only one who's conflicted. Clark feels the reprocussions of the choices he made over five years ago when he left. reveal
1. Chapter 1

**This is a oneshot from an April Fanfic challenge, I thought it came out decently and compared to the original this one has ACTUALLY been Beta-ed! Thanks to Vgerland for her input and Beta assistance on this one! Please R & R. **

Redemption

The constant flow of water continued to swirl counter-clockwise as the nearly intolerable searing heat from the shower head pelted the bare back of Lois Lane. The water stung, rivet-like against her reddening skin.

In sharp contrast, her forehead pressed firmly against the cold, slick ceramic tile. The wet hair that was plastered to her neck was pushed away as her eyes closed. An immense sigh escaped as steam rose; water continued to pour down her fatigued legs. Lois remained in the stream, a meager attempt to rinse away the troubles that plagued her along with the soap, grime and water.

Her hands rubbed the corners of both eyes as she blinked through the salty tears and fresh water of the shower. The events that had occurred…or rather the ones that had not occurred reverberated in her mind, like a tuning fork that had been struck. Today could not have happened, but it did.

Lois was uncertain of the exact time, but the fading light in her bathroom provided every indication that evening had come and she should have been in the air to Rome. Instead, she was in a somewhat catatonic state of disbelief in her own shower. Today had been highly anticipated and was to have been a wonderful occasion; it was after all her wedding day. At least, that is what it should have been but a pair of first class tickets for Alitalia Flight 758 to Rome's Leonardo DaVinci Airport remained on the hallway table.

----------------------------------------------------

The pale ivory taffeta train swirled and rustled as the anxious bride turned on the pedestal in the dress store. The expansive 180 degree mirror reflected varying angles of the slender woman.

"Oh Lois," her mother gasped. "It's …"

Her daughter's frame that occupied the snug fitting rucheted bodice and smooth A-line gown gave every impression that the dress had been created just for her.

"It's the one" cooed her younger sister.

"Maybe" Lois sighed.

"Maybe?!" The mother and sister gasped in unison.

"Lo, are you nuts?"

"Perhaps."

The quizzical expression that Lois's sister Lucy wore was rebuffed. In the pit of Lois's stomach, the bride felt an expanse of ambivalence. _It's beautiful, I do look fantastic in it, hmm….maybe even ten pounds thinner. _Despite all the reassurances that were received from her family and fiancé in recent weeks, Lois continued to have an unwavering sense that her wedding would not actually come to fruition. Things between the couple never seemed to fall in their jointed favor.

----------------------------------------------------

It was quiet; the evening calm that settled nightly in the Planet newsroom always triggered an eerie sensation. The stark contrast crawled across Clark's skin in tandem with an odd mixture of anxiety, urgency and guilt. His pen scratched across a sheet of legal pad paper. Despite what was on his troubled mind, the article about the construction permits for the new hospital wing at Metropolis General was due. Perry's phone calls only increased in frequency as his deadline loomed. Apparently, he was not the only one with a deadline that was urgent.

The only other sound than the occasional click of his computer mouse was the more frequent swish of liquor inside a steel flask that his partner kept for 'emergency purposes'. Lois had completed her article and had taken to alleviating impending wedding jitters with tequila. The rapid-fire tapping of her pen on the edge of her desk grew with intensity as she browsed the internet.

Lois sighed, the chair she occupied groaned as she shifted her weight to slightly recline. Her hazel eyes gazed blankly at the ceiling. How on earth was she going to marry Richard in three days? Clark was her oldest friend; perhaps he would offer a plausible rationale to her paranoia.

"Something on your mind Lois?"

----------------------------------------------------

Clark sat at his small kitchen table as a heavy envelope flipped over and over in his large hands. He didn't need the ability to see through nearly anything. He knew Lois's wedding invitation was inside.

The reporter's soul was heavy with dread and remorse as he gazed out the window over the city. He laid the unopened envelope on the table, pulled off his glasses and combed back his thick hair. This was not how things should have been.

After he returned to Metropolis and his work, he had intended to immediately lay everything down for Lois, to expose his most important secret to her. Somehow a few hours had stretched into days, days into weeks and weeks became months. There was never a convenient time.

On a multitude of occasions, he had been on the verge of spilling his profound confession but had been called away. Superman had been in high demand since his public return. Then again, it was not exceptionally different than before he had left.

Clark had anticipated that when he came back, Lois would have been confused, upset and most assuredly, carrying a sizeable grudge...but she was the reason why he had returned. He was going to tell her everything but what had not been expected, was a now five year-old son that he barely knew and Lois engaged.

Martha and Jonathon Ken raised him with a strong moral compass and he had no intention of ever intervening in a relationship between two people. It had been his choice to leave, to keep his double life separate and it stung when Lois had fallen in love with another man. However the consequences of those decisions were only a just result. Part of him had believed if he was ever able to gain any form of redemption with Lois, to serve his penance that somehow, things would melt away as if it were a bad dream.

Reality however, turned out to be a future with a far more cruel and ironic outcome. He never had anticipated how charismatic, humble and genuine her fiancé was. Clark had thought he would strongly dislike the man, but contrary to his predictions; Richard became friends with him quickly. Close friends, to be truthful and that close friend soon would marry the love of his life.

When the wedding date was finally set, a cold awakening had settled in with a sudden overwhelming sense of urgency. There were so many things Lois did not understand, things that were unknown. The incredible history and passionate romance that had once been between the two of them, she _had_ to know. All of it.

His gut churned with indecisiveness as the strong conscience tore at his soul, for he knew the result would be a conflicted woman when he surrendered the most valuable secret one could ever keep. But he had to, and it was an awful predicament. Not only would it confound Lois, but would also betray Richard, the man who had asked him to be the best man at the wedding.

The reporter sipped his coffee as alarms filled his ears as did cries for help. Superman rocketed into the night sky. At least some things never changed. He would always be needed.

----------------------------------------------------

A well toned leg hung in the air from the reclined chair.

"Clark, have you ever had your gut tell you something was going to be a colossal mistake but you went ahead with it?"

His eyes traveled every inch of her leg down to the heeled shoe that was no longer on the nylon-clad foot, rather it balanced and dangled on her toes. It wobbled as her foot rhythmically rocked.

"Gee Lois…" an index finger pushed the glasses upward that had slid down his nose. "That's kind of personal, don't you think?"

"You're my oldest friend Clark. Just answer the question."

"Yeah, I have."

Lois's eyebrows rose at the regret that tainted his words. She chewed a cuticle on her already haggard thumb. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you regret your choice?"

The hair on the back of his neck stood on edge. She was after something, like a shark that smelled blood in the water. The direction of the conversation was not one that would end well but at this point, it did not matter any more. The constant edge on which he resided with this woman in his dual identities had grown tired. No one was there; just the two of them. The way it should be.

Much like the way it was when it all began years ago, it was here. When they collided mid-air, it was just on the other side of the windows from where they now sat. The location of their offices and the profound significance was never lost on him and he decided justifiably that this was where it would end.

Now.

"Lois, where's all of this coming from?"

"You know what Clark? When you consistently avoid answering the question, it's really irritating and lately, it's been pretty often. I'm over it." She sat upright. Lois's attention was fully honed on her partner. "I've been trying to tell you something as my friend. I _need_ you to listen to me. Please!"

Nodding, he decided it was best to let her vent..

"I know you're the best man at my wedding so you have to swear to secrecy." An eyebrow raised in warning. "This stays between us, not Richard."

"Promise. I've been told I'm not bad at keeping secrets."

Her face fell somber as she leaned forward, her elbows on her knees as her eyes bore into his. "Clark, I don't know if I should marry Richard."

"I think you're just nervous."

"No, I've always had a feeling that it would never happen. But now it's happening, so fast. I just don't know…." Her eyes looked large, questioning her old friend, seeking any type of consolation and advice that could help her predicament.

"I don't think I can give you an answer. Gosh, I'm really not the best person to talk to about this you know. Richard's the groom, I'm the best man…shouldn't you talk to your mom about this or something?"

"You've been my friend longer. I know far more incriminating things about you, for instance, you scream like a girl when held at gunpoint…you faint!"

"Lois, you're putting me in a really difficult position, Richard's my friend too."

Lois slapped her hands on her desk in frustration at her partner's distanced remark.

"Clark, _something_ between us has been different since you came back to work, don't think I haven't noticed. Case in point, I'm asking for advice, for your help and you _won't _give it to me."

"People change Lois; I think you of all people should understand." The photograph of her family that sat at her desk served as a prominent reminder. She was a mother, a fiancée. Lois had a family that did not include him.

"I haven't changed Clark, some life changing curve balls have been thrown my way but I've dealt with them. I didn't run unlike _someone_ I know."

"Lois, you know as well as I do I'm not running from anything."

"Oh, so _that's_ what you call the fast disappearing act you pulled? When you left on your 'self finding'" her fingers quoted in mid air "trip, you didn't say anything about it to me." She stood abruptly; the chair skated away and banged into the desk behind hers. "After all we'd been through, what we _meant_ to each other… you've never even explained why you still haven't told me a _damn_ thing!"

She paced. Her partner approached Lois as she crossed her arms in fury. An abrupt turn on her heel suddenly caught the tall man in her path. His large steady hands embraced her frame to prevent a head-on collision.

The sudden touch of the man who kept himself at such a distance stunned Lois from her stubborn refusal to grant him the satisfaction of eye contact.

"I meant something to you?" He wondered.

"Yeah, you did Clark." Her voice grew softer. "A lot. It really stung when you didn't say goodbye." She huffed and looked out the window. Lois whispered. "You're my best friend." Her gaze returned to the man who stood in front of her. "At least, that's what I thought. Apparently I was mistaken, the feeling wasn't mutual I take it."

"Are you kidding? I've always considered you my closest friend."

"It hurt like hell when you never even called." Her stare was cold. "I missed you Clark."

The silence of the office fell around their ears. The muted sound of traffic below seeped through the glass. Her partner relaxed the grip on her biceps and let his arms fall away. They retreated into the pockets of his trousers.

"I'm sorry I left you Lois" he murmured. The back of her neck prickled at his admission as her blood ran cold.

"What did you say?" she queried. Her eyes flew up at an apprehensive pair of vivid blue eyes behind a pair of glasses.

Clark swallowed and sighed. There was no retreat; they were beyond the point of no return. His mind raced back to the image burned in his mind. The wedding invitation that sat on the kitchen table he received a month ago, still unopened.

"Lois." The high range of his voice was gone. "I'm sorry I left you…I didn't, couldn't tell you a lie." He stepped backward. "I can't lie to you, I never have."

An overwhelming sense of unease rose to the surface as Lois shifted her weight. She remained silent and for the first time, Lois Lane could not find the words to say.

His head turned to look out the window, through the walls to where he had caught her for the first time. A nervous hand that had been fidgeting in his pocket was now calm, steady and sure as it loosened the tie around his neck and unfastened the shirts top button.

Without blinking or ceasing to look past the steel and brick, his hand slid the glasses from his face.

Clark's sharp profile, unmarred by the thick frames of his glasses caused a sharp inhale from Lois. _It could not be….no, Superman was Superman. Clark was, well…Clark. They could not be the same person. _

His head turned as he spoke. "I never told you goodbye, because I never would have left…to find Krypton." Clark continued. "When I came back, I meant what I said. It would have been too unbearable. I hope someday you'll be able to forgive me."

"My God" she whispered. Tears rapidly welled up and splashed down her cheeks. Her hands began to tremble.

"I can't lie to you Lois and after what you told me tonight, I can't just continue to be silent and watch you marry someone else. At least not without telling you everything."

Lois tentatively stepped forward, closer. Her unsteady hand pushed the hair away from his unobstructed face; her eyes searched his features as her mouth hung agape. The man who stood before her was Clark, but there was so much of Superman in his eyes.

His deep voice broke her contemplative gaze.

"Lois, I love you."

"What?" She gasped as her palm came to rest on his cheek.

The blue of his uniform was barely visible above the open shirt collar. Everything suddenly coincided. All of the pieces fit. The man that stood before her was real, he consisted of the complimentary pieces from the best of the two men she had thought she knew. It was so simple.

"I love you but I can't stop you from marrying Richard, I won't intervene. I think you and I both know that. I had to explain everything to you beforehand…you deserve at least that. I'm not looking for redemption. Just your understanding."

"Clark, the rehearsal dinner is Friday," she choked as her hand fell from his face. Her sorrow-filled eyes remained locked with his.

"I know."

"You're the best man for goodness sake!" Her hands flung up in despair. "It's too…oh, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" she sobbed. He stepped closer.

The overwhelming urge Lois felt to smack her former lover across the face was overridden only by the simple known fact that he would not feel anything, the sting would only be felt across the palm of her own hand.

His hands stirred to hold hers. When their skin made contact, she did not pull away as a litany of emotions coursed through her veins. Lois did not close her eyes as his thumb cleared the tears from her face.

Clark motioned to speak but Lois pressed a finger against his open mouth to silence him. She could not stop herself from her own actions; her basic instincts had overridden any logical form of behavior.

"Just don't…Clark." She whispered, leaned forward and slowly placed her lips on top of the index finger that remained on his open mouth. Both of them closed their eyes as she slid her finger out from between their lips.

Lois inhaled sharply again at the sensation of his lips against hers. Lois kissed him again, more intensely. His muscles tensed and rippled beneath her hands as he returned her actions. A shockwave of ecstasy pulsed through every inch of her body as he pulled away. Their eyes both flew open as the spell was broken; the harsh reality of the situation closed in around them.

"Lois…no" he breathed. "We can't…"

"I know."

"You're engaged."

"I know." Regret filled her words. "I don't know what to do anymore. This complicates everything."

The clock ticked.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Clark…I'm so..." Her fingers combed through her hair in frustration as she began to pace again. "I just had to see if I still—oh never mind."

Lois buzzed as she flew around her desk, frantically grabbed her purse and rushed for the elevator.

"Lois" his deep voice boomed. Again, goose bumps rippled through her skin as his incredible voice sounded. "I've told you a pretty important detail, at least tell me what you were about to say" he pleaded.

His sad eyes pierced her soul. She knew they were meant to be together, it was that simple but the words would not come.

Lois sobbed "It doesn't matter anymore Clark, you're too late…the wedding's Saturday."

The doors to the elevator opened abruptly as the clang of the bell sprung Lois back into motion.

As everything continued to shape together in her disjointed mind, she looked up, now almost certain he was able to meet her eyes through the elevator shaft, she sighed.

"I know you can hear me…I, I love you. I just couldn't say it to your face." Her lips still burned from the touch of his. "It would have been too unbearable."

----------------------------------------------------

"Bye Richard! Last time we'll see ya without dragging behind you that ball and chain!" The heavyset reporter snickered as he stood in the doorway.

"Well Gil, misery loves company they say... the next time I see your wife I'll be sure to let her know how fondly you think of her when you're apart" Richard yelled over the sports station in the bar.

"Humph" he grunted. "Probably the same way she feels about me. Honeymoon's been over awhile."

"Yeah" Ron laughed. "You sure you want to enter into the Lane family?"

Richard nodded smugly.

"Alright then, don't say you weren't warned from an insider. Too late to turn back for me, Sam knows where I live…with his other daughter."

"Technically since I've already given him a grandson I'm committed for life anyway."

"Yeah, true. Well buddy, gotta run home. If I get home much later I won't be able to deny the stripper rumors."

"See you in two days Ron." Richard waved.

"Oh Clark, make sure Richard doesn't make a break for it." Ron Troupe winked at the last of the groomsmen to remain. The two men slipped away into the evening to return to their wives.

The tall reporter smiled uncomfortably as he began to twirl the beer bottle on the table. His fingers picked at the label. Richard had been beaming all day and eagerly anticipated his upcoming nuptials. The best man however had been riddled with guilt and had been quiet.

"Clark, you've been quiet. Even for you."

"I guess, it's your day, you know. Had to let the guys give you a bit of grief."

"Yeah, but I know you. Something's up. Spill it man."

"Nothing you'd care to hear that this point Richard, I can assure you."

"Ah I doubt it." His friend buzzed. The pleasantly sedated sensation from one beer too many had consequently increased the amount of prodding he gave to his best man. "C'mon Clark, don't be so down. Don't worry, you'll find a girl."

"Let it go." His eyes darkened. Clark shifted in his seat.

"You don't have a date to the wedding…is that it?"

"Something like that. But not exactly."

"Well then, my sister happens to be available. If you happen to have a thing for skinny blondes." He winked conspiratorially.

"Actually I happen to prefer brunettes."

"You've got a thing for someone, don't you?"

"Sort of." This was going to be awful. It was as if he were watching a train wreck in slow motion.

"It's Beth in accounting…oh; you can't keep me in the dark! This is good…I bet even Lois doesn't know!" Richard inched forward with interest. He took another swig of his beer. His green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Um, sorry Richard. She knows."

"Becky already knows?"

"Not Becky. Lois."

His face fell. "For once, I thought I was going to know something she didn't about you."

Clark averted his friend's eyes and returned to picking at the label. He inhaled deeply. It was incredibly painful. He had to tell his friend what had happened, save one sordid detail of course.

"About that…" his voice grew quiet, necessitating his friend to lean forward to hear him above the roar of the ball game on the television.

"Clark, are you alright?" Richard had a horrible feeling that rose in his stomach. Clark looked horrible. It was quite apparent something was terribly wrong.

"Lois and I worked late last night, together…something, well um, happened."

"Why am I not so sure I want to hear what's next?" Richard's face grew somber as nausea swelled in his stomach.

"She kissed me Richard."

His eyes searched his friend's pleadingly. "What? Clark—"

"And I kissed her back." Richard stared blankly at his beer bottle as Clark continued. "I'm sorry. I couldn't keep it from you; it was something you needed to know."

"You're the best man, how could you." He whispered, Richard's affect remained flat.

"Lois and I were partners a long time; we have a lot between us. I want nothing but the best for her. I love her Richard, but I don't deserve her, you do. I made the decision to leave. I loved her before I left and I said nothing. It's my loss, my choice. I have to live with it."

The two man sat, stunned into silence. After a few minutes passed, Clark stood wordlessly and pulled his jacket on. "I'm so sorry Richard, for everything." Then the tall reporter disappeared into the night.

----------------------------------------------------

Shortly after, his non-descript clothing was shed and Superman sped through the night sky as a sonic boom sounded over Metropolis. He worked relentlessly across the globe to intervene as often as possible. His body ached under the strain and incredible speed with which he worked. He continued to move between the continents nearly at light speed.

Superman toiled to seek some form of redemption for the egregious sin he had committed against his dear friend. The guilt continued to gnaw at him despite the staggering number of people he had saved that night. It would never be enough. The image of his wounded friend was seared into his perfect memory.

----------------------------------------------------

The wedding ceremony that never reached completion replayed at the crucial junction in Lois's mind. The steam continued to rise in the shower.

"If there is any person who objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Her eyes that had remained fixed on her fiancé abruptly looked out to the audience. _I cannot look at Clark, do not look at him…if I do I can't go through with this_. She immediately found her son's. _Those eyes, they're Superman's eyes…they're so blue. Those are Jason's eyes. Our son, we have a son together Clark._ A part of her silently willed him to speak, but she knew that he would remain silent. Clark was too honorable and so was Superman. There was no part of him that would save her this time.

Her hands were held more tightly as Richard sighed. "I can't do this Lois."

Everyone's heads turned toward the groom, the minister included. "What? Richard…" she gasped. Her eyes searched his in question and disbelief.

"Lois, it's not right. This, us…it's not right" Richard said loudly. His eyes met hers as he spoke softly enough for only the two of them.

"Richard I—"

"Lois, don't marry me out of obligation. Look, I know."

Her eyes widened as her stomach lurched. Richard continued. "You should be with the person you love; I shouldn't be in the way."

"Richard, I don't deserve you."

"You deserve to be with the person who you love." Tears welled in his eyes. "Not me."

----------------------------------------------------

Lois toweled herself off and donned a large T-shirt and sweatpants. She froze as her eyes rested on her engagement ring that remained on the bathroom sink. The strange sense of numbness was completely inappropriate for the situation but it was what she felt. It was as embarrassing as all hell but she knew the wedding that did not occur was for the best.

Being a single mother would be difficult but she could make it work. The house felt odd so empty, so silent. The floorboards creaked underneath her bare feet as she wandered through the dim kitchen.

A knock at the back door startled her. She spun in anticipation.

"Betty. Hi." Her next door neighbor hovered in the doorway.

"Lois, I'm sorry to hear what happened." Her face full of worry.

"I'll be alright. Thanks."

"Where's Jason?"

"Lucy's watching him tonight. I just need to be alone."

"Need some dinner? I've got some lasagna in the oven, too much for me and the boys. You're welcome to join us."

"It's alright Betty. I'd prefer to be alone right now. Maybe tomorrow, okay? If you'll excuse me…" Lois waved a pack of cigarettes and lighter as she inched past her neighbor into the backyard. "I've got a craving. I've always promised I wouldn't smoke in the house." Her eyes glittered with moisture in the fading light. Betty nodded.

"If you need me Lois, just call" she uttered as her figure retreated behind the fence into her own yard. "I'll be up late. Jack's helping out the fourth precinct tonight. You know I never sleep when he's got that shift." Betty smiled sympathetically.

Lois padded through the grass and flicked the lighter as she walked. She inhaled the earthy tobacco smoke. Tension that had wrapped itself around her began to unravel as she exhaled a grey plume of smoke. She closed her eyes and stood still. Everything was such a mess. She did not look forward to facing the rumor mill at work or her boss….Richard's uncle. That was going to be such a treat. Hopefully she still had a job to return to.

"Lois."

She turned to her name, his voice. It would be a bald faced lie if she didn't claim to be a bit nervous or pleased to hear it. Lois was uncertain what to see, who he would be…what they were to each other.

"Hi."

It was all she could say.

The man who stood in front of her was not who she had expected. He was Clark, yet he was Superman. She half expected Superman to stand there, in all his glory, the iconic cape and blue suit, the suit that revealed every fold and ripple of the amazing musculature of his body…Alright, so that was where her mind wandered. Fantastic. So appropriate.

His black hair dripping wet from someplace. The blue suit was absent. So were the ill-fitting three-piece suits and thick glasses. Instead he wore a white T-shirt, faded jeans and worn sneakers. He did not stand in a slumped posture, or rigid but there was a foreign sense of comfort, an ease that was about him.

Lois was quite certain that the body language he projected was a reflection of neither caricature she had known, but who he truly was; his genuine self. Absent were both the awkward mannerisms and the regal presence. He wasn't an untouchable hero wrapped in mystery; instead, a common man stood in front of her, an incredibly handsome and familiar man.

"Your hair….it's wet."

"A hurricane in Florida, it was a busy day."

"A hurricane…." It felt odd to casually discuss incredible disasters and potentially front page worthy quotes from a hero. He discussed it as openly as one would a routine day at the office.

"It was headed straight for the keys. A lot of people would have died; otherwise I would have been here sooner. I'm sorry."

Her stomach lurched. The skin on her arms tingled. He was amazing. "Are you kidding?" She laughed. "I think a hurricane trumps a failed wedding…"

"Not when I'm the reason you didn't get married Lois." He spoke with regret. His hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. He stepped closer.

"Yeah, about that. It's for the best I suppose."

"It is?" His blue eyes flashed.

"It is." She stepped closer. "Richard was right." His smell was intoxicating as every inch of her skin sizzled. "I _need _to be with you."

"There are a lot of things we need to talk about. I can't live without you Lois, did you know that?"

"I'd certainly hope so. You broke up my wedding."

His hands grazed gently along her elbows "I know our boss would salivate over this, but it's off the record…"

"Yes?"

"Lois, the reason why I came back to earth and Metropolis, it was you."

"Are you serious?" A slow smile spread across her face.

"I was meant for you."

Lois digested the second earth shattering revelation this week.

"I've got the week off you know…you've got a son who desperately needs to know you better. We have a lot to talk about and you've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

An incredibly mesmerizing smile formed across his lips. "Absolutely, if you'll listen, I won't leave you again."

**Please let me know your thoughts, constructive criticism please! I might follow up with a short second chapter to follow up; I'm not sure at this point. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to Vgerland for her help as a beta and a soundboard. This chapter needed a bit of work to sort through the muck. I hope this is a good resolution. Just FYI, I didn't make a major ops, I changed a bit of cannon, just go with and keep reading. It works better this way. I promise!**

**Redemption Chapter 2**

The two men sat on opposing ends of the worn table in the microfilm room. The hum of the machines provided the only sound in the otherwise uncomfortable silence. The reporters kept their attention to the screens and occasionally paused at different intervals to scribble notes on their legal pads.

The microfilm room was not a place journalists enjoyed spending time, but responsible fact checking was an important and necessary chore that came with the job. Richard White cleared his throat prior to taking a sip of water from his thermos. Uncertain how to proceed, if at all, Clark Kent simply remained silent.

It was the first encounter the two men had with each other since the failed wedding. More importantly, it was the first time the two men had been alone together since Clark had shattered Richard's engagement with a heart-breaking admission.

He was Richard's friend, his best man, and yet Clark had betrayed him. It was really just that simple; therefore details were spared for decency. It would have merely added insult to injury that he was also Jason's true father and Superman. The wounded expressions he had received from Richard since that moment were enough torment.

"Clark, pass me that pencil over there" Richard's finger pointed at the writing utensil next to the taller man. "I don't have an eraser. Besides, I think you _borrowed_ that one from me a month ago."

It was the first entire sentence the man had said in Clark's general direction in over a month. Clark ignored the snotty remark. He deserved far worse than that.

"Sure." The pencil slowly rolled across the table. Without blinking, Richard's icy stare looked up from the object to the man who had sent it.

Richard resumed his scrolling through the old microfilms. Dust glimmered in the light that filtered through the basement windows of the Metropolis Public Library. With the compilation of heat that was generated from the film machines and the boiler room next door, the subterranean room was uncomfortable. So much so, that about an hour earlier Richard had rolled up his sleeves and shed his tie to compensate for the heat.

Not diverting his eyes from the screen, Richard commented, "Warm, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm amazed you haven't rolled your sleeves up, or at least taken off your jacket. Afraid you're going to get your hands dirty?"

The second snide remark did not pass without comment.

"I'm sorry?"

"You should be."

"Richard…."

"Oh come on. Give it up man! I mean really, you didn't have to become my friend to steal Lois from me."

"I didn't."

"Sure. How big of an idiot do you really think I am? I mean seriously, if you guys had such a past, why even bother? She was my fiancé for a _hell_ of a long time before you came along…again."

"Richard, it's not that simple."

"I think I'm at least entitled to the truth, so enlighten me." He crossed his arms and leaned backward in the chair. It groaned beneath the sudden weight shift.

"Lois and I were partners for a long time, best friends before I left. Truthfully, things would have been far simpler if I hated you. I didn't plan on becoming your friend; in fact, I'd have to admit that I wanted to dislike you."

"Uh huh" he grunted. "You did a hell of a job convincing me otherwise."

"Richard, I respected your relationship with her. I accepted that it was my mistake I left and believe me, it wasn't easy." his expression darkened. "Things were a lot more complicated than that. There's a lot I don't think you know about Lois."

"I doubt it. For the past five years Clark, I've lived with her, cooked her breakfast, and been a father to her son. During those years, she barely mentioned you." Clark visibly winced at his remark.

Observing that his sharp words sliced deeply beneath the skin of his coworker, Richard felt a small twinge of satisfaction and it fueled his rant.

"I've made _love _to her, painted her toenails, got her to stop smoking. It was _my_ hand she damn near broke with her vice-like grip as she delivered Jason. I've held her when her grandfather passed away…where the hell were you? Africa? Indonesia?"

Clark quickly swept his belongings into a worn briefcase and wordlessly exited the room. Richard followed him into the dark stairwell. He was not finished and Clark was going to hear it all.

"So that's it?" Richard flung his hands up as he met his taller counterpart on the stairs and faced him. "If becoming my friend was something that actually meant _something_ to you, I'd at least expect you to dignify yourself other than simply saying you knew her so damn well years ago…"

"Her toenails." Clark halted in the dark stairwell. His blue eyes glittered in the low light as Richard's intense stare burned inches from his own.

"Excuse me? You two have some bizarre toenail fetish?"

"What color did you paint her toenails?"

Richard simply replied. "Maroon. Why does it matter?"

Clark slowly shook his head. "Pink. It was the color she _always_ painted her toenails."

"I've never seen her with pink toenails."

"Exactly." He simply shrugged his shoulders and turned to ascend the steps. His low voice sounded. "It's her favorite, at least it was, but that was years ago." Clark's voice echoed. "Richard? I do need to talk to you, about a lot actually."

"Are you kidding me? To be honest, I can barely stand to be in the same room with you right now. I certainly don't feel like making light conversation."

"Richard, we need to talk," he stated with incredibly odd firmness. "Now."

Suddenly his old quiet and passive friend was anything but, oddly enough, it suited the man. An undeniable feeling rose along with the hairs on the back of his neck. Richard was unable to do anything other than follow his friend, the same friend who had so recently betrayed him.

* * *

Richard nervously curled his fingers around the ledge of the Daily Planet's rooftop. Wind rustled through his chestnut hair. He closed his eyes, sighed and turned to face the man who had brought him here.

"Alright Clark, why the trek back to the office and why on earth are we on the roof? Out with it."

"I needed someplace quiet to talk to you, somewhere…private." Clark swallowed as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. "I miss having you as a friend."

"Things change Clark." He spoke bitterly. "Calling us friends is a bit of a stretch at this point."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'll understand that after this, if you want to only speak with me on a professional basis, but I have to know…why did you keep me as the best man at your wedding?"

"It would have been too complicated otherwise."

"Oh."

"Is that it? Is that the only reason I've been brought up here, or was there something else? I don't know about you Clark, but I've got a deadline I'm dealing with. I don't get a pass just because Perry's my uncle."

Clark looked around nervously before he spoke. "Well, actually, there is."

"Then spit it out. I really would like to get home otherwise. I've got some files to look through tonight."

The tall man swallowed.

"It's about Jason."

"Jason," He echoed. "What about my son?" Richard's eyebrows rose.

"Well, he's…he's mine."

His eyes grew wide with disbelief. "He's yours?"

"Yes, he's my son. I didn't know until Lois told me recently."

Richard snorted. "He is _not_ your son." He smiled in amusement and pity. "Is that what Lois lead you to believe? Interesting… First of all, I can't believe the two of you are even a couple. Now this?" his hand waved dismissing Clark and his statement.

"She didn't lead me to believe anything. I can promise you, he's mine." His eyes flashed.

The cell phone Richard had retrieved from his pocket to glance at the time fell from his hand and clattered to the gravel covered roof. The worn man's green eyes bore into the brilliant blue pair that sat behind the thick horn-rimmed frames. "Your eyes…I've never noticed before."

"Pardon?" Clark shifted. Perhaps it was an enormous mistake sharing that information with Richard. Apparently, he had been far more observant than originally thought.

"He has your eyes. I've never seen anyone else's that blue."

"So I've been told." He averted his eyes away from the international editor and looked across the skyline. Mist had begun to fall from the sky...it meant wet pavement and automobile accidents.

Richard leaned back against the ledge, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He stood next to Clark and watched the traffic below for an excruciating ten minutes. Clark did not move.

"Well, finally it all makes sense. I get it. Of course you brought me… here. It's like a second home to you." Richard sighed before continuing with a sad expression. "Did you know I once asked Lois something…" He turned and looked directly at Clark whose forearms pressed against the ledge. "I asked her if she was in love with Superman and do you know what she told me?" He did not pause long enough for Clark to reply. "She said, 'He was Superman, _everybody_ was in love with him.'"

Richard's green eyes remained intently focused on the man who stood next to him. "You know as well as I do, that from Lois, that wasn't an answer. So I asked again 'But were _you_?'…You don't need me to tell you her response, do you?"

"I don't follow…"

He leaned forward and spoke softly "I'm damn positive now that you heard every word when she lied."

"Richard, I'm sorry things between Lois and you didn't work out, but that's just paranoia!" He sat back. Nausea rose from his stomach. He began to back away. "You can't think that I'm…"

Emergency vehicles passed below, the screaming sirens echoed up the canyons of skyscrapers and disrupted the two men. "Don't you need to go?"

"For..."

"Oh seriously…Clark I knew who Jason's father was the minute I saw him accidentally put his fist through a wall a few weeks ago."

"Oh you know kids; drywall can be pretty thin…"

"A brick wall Clark. He put his fist through a brick wall. Look, I know we can go back and forth, as a matter of fact I'm fairly certain you're an expert at evading an answer but I'm not a small and petty person. I understand that this…" he waved his arms and sighed in concession "all of it…you, Lois, your history. I can't compete with it."

He slumped against the ledge, defeated. "I get it, alright? You're, _Superman_. Clark, you're the guy I never could be, no mater how much she _wanted_ me to be. See, the thing of it is, she always loved you, she never stopped. I love Lois enough that I really do want her to be happy. And she is, with you." His eyes looked into the distance, the direction the wailing sirens had disappeared.

His counterpart's perceived attention remained focused intently on the horizon. Richard knew better. He was listening to the sirens, their location and if he was needed.

It was clearly Superman who looked up from behind the glasses. "I'm sorry."

"Go."

He nodded.

"We'll finish our conversation later." Clark stood and loosened his tie. "Richard? Believe it or not, you're an amazing guy. No matter what, I'll always consider you a friend."

Richard straightened up, his mouth agape as he watched the amazing and never seen transition his friend made into the man of steel. His bland clothes were left in a pile at his feet as the incredible hero in blue rocketed into the skies above.

* * *

A small pair of hands rested on the ivory and ebony keys of the Steinway as the last notes plunked on the concert grand piano echoed through the auditorium. Kara Kent's face broke into a broad smile. Her blonde hair swung as she turned her head to the audience.

Through the blinding floodlights of the stage, she found her mother, her older brother Jason…and the camcorder. The child continued to search for her father's towering frame but could not find him. Maybe he was in the bathroom.

"Baby, you sounded so lovely!" Lois Lane-Kent beamed as the little girl bounded through the auditorium lobby.

"I think so too!" she exclaimed. "I was better than Johnny York…don't you think?"

"That's debatable…" grumbled the lanky boy. "I think my ears are bleeding."

"Jason that's enough. Be nice to your sister, she hasn't played as long as you and don't be boastful Kara; you know that's not polite." Their mother scolded. Kara frowned at her older brother briefly, and then her blue eyes searched the crowded lobby until she found her father's larger than life frame.

"Daddy!" She raced forward and wrapped her arms around his knees in an embrace. "I was great!" Clark swept her up into the air and showered her with affection.

"You sounded wonderful."

"You heard me?" Dimples formed along with an infectious smile. "Where were you? I didn't see you sitting next to Mommy."

"I'm sorry I had to go to the bathroom and the usher wouldn't let me back in until the person on stage stopped playing. But I heard you through the doors…it was beautiful. You're getting so good at the piano."

"I think so too. Daddy, I wanted you to see me play though…" the child whined.

"Oh sweetie," he soothed. "I'm sorry."

"You'll be there next time? Promise?"

He nodded. "I promise."

As the family exited the auditorium into the parking lot, Lois leaned toward her husband and whispered. "Why didn't you just look through the door?"

"I couldn't." He replied.

Lois looked at him knowingly. "Were you at least in Metropolis this time?"

He nodded. "An apartment fire. You know I'd be there if I could."

"I know" she sighed. "Someday you'll need to explain all of it to Kara. You can't keep it from her forever."

* * *

"Dad, what do you think?" Kara spun, her prom dress swirled in a clockwise motion in the living room.

"It's a little low cut, isn't it?"." Her father grumbled as he scratched his graying temples.

His daughter sighed in exasperation. "Dad, it's fine. Mom helped me pick it out…" Clark shot a look of surprise at Lois who stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Clark, you know it's fine" his wife said reassuringly.

Clark threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine, I just worry about you sweetie."

"I know."

"I mean what if a guy tries something? It's prom, I'm a guy. I know how they think."

"Dad, I'll be fine." Kara continued. "It's not like I can't handle myself, you of all people should know_ that_."

"It's not you I'm worried about. Just don't hurt the guy if he tries something…well, don't hurt him too much…"

"Dad!" Kara groaned.

"I'm just kidding honey." He laughed.

"Seriously Dad, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful honey, really. You look like a gorgeous young lady." He murmured as his eyes misted. His little girl was not so little anymore. "I just wish it didn't cost so much." He turned back to the desk and files he was reviewing.

The young woman tucked back her now brunette hair, bent over her father who tended to a legal pad at his desk and kissed him on the cheek. The unpleasant memory of the pricey dress's receipt melted away as his daughter beamed. She looked more like Lois every day, especially when she smiled.

"Thanks Daddy."

Clark's eyebrows jumped at the remark, he knew his daughter well; Kara wanted something. It was the only occasion as an adolescent that Kara resorted to the name she called her father when she was five.

"Let me guess, you need shoes to match?"

She nodded as her father dug into the pocket of his slacks for a wallet. He sighed "Fifty dollars…no more. Now, have you done your homework?"

"Yes." Kara stated as she stared out the window. She swayed behind her father's shoulder, uncertain how to proceed. "Dad?"

"Hmm." The man had returned his attention to his desk.

"Look, I know you're busy and all…"

"I am, but not too busy for you Kara." He smiled.

"There's something I need help with…" she said hesitantly.

"Oh? Help from your old man? You sure?" An eyebrow raised in suspicion. "I told you I can't give you anymore money."

"No, no. It's not that." She chewed her fingernail.

"Then what is it? Usually you seem pretty determined to figure things out on your own."

"I, I don't know how to dance. Can I practice with you?"

"With your father?" Lois snorted from the kitchen doorway. "He's got two left feet sometimes."

"I can take care of myself on the dance floor honey, thank you very much…." He yelled in the direction of the kitchen. Lois raised an eyebrow in doubt at her husband's proclaimed dancing abilities. "You seem to still have both of your feet. Don't you?" He turned to his child. "If you don't mind dancing with me…I'll do my best."

The slender young woman held her arms out in acceptance. As music drifted from the speakers in the living room, the two began to sway. Their feet shuffled across the hardwood floor. She placed her head against her father's broad chest, his low heartbeat drummed softly against her ear.

"Just promise me one thing Dad" Kara remarked as her hands rested in her father's. "Promise me that Prom night, you'll be there to take pictures, like all the other dads. Okay?"

Their feet found a rhythmic pattern. He looked sadly into his daughter's blue eyes. "I will be there if I can."

"If you can" she repeated. Dejected.

"You know how this goes, I can't always be there. Do you think it's easy for me?"

"I don't know Dad. Sometimes I wonder, is it?"

"No it isn't. I don't like missing these things but sometimes I have to."

"It's not fair" she huffed.

"No, it isn't. I never said it was. Sometimes there are sacrifices we have to make."

His daughter pulled away from him, tears began to well in her eyes. "But why does it always have to be with me?"

Lois kept her distance and leaned a shoulder against the doorframe of the living room. Both father and daughter remained still, their eyes unfocused, turned away from each other. Despite their frequent arguments and Kara's numerous claims to the contrary, she and her father were so much alike. Lois knew they were listening to things that she herself could not hear.

Kara was the first to break the trance-like expression. "Just forget it. Go. I'm sure someone out there needs you more than me right now." She turned to climb the stairs, leaving her father with a sorrow-filled expression. "Let me guess, the Army needs you again or the President or something…" She thundered as she pounded up the stairs.

Defeated, Clark looked silently at his wife and sighed. He was wounded in ways only his daughter could inflict. Lois remained silent and smiled at him with reassurance. "I'll talk to her." She drifted into the living room and kissed him on the cheek. "Someone needs you more than us right now. Go. We love you."

Superman rocketed into the sky far above Metropolis heading towards the cries for help.

* * *

"I cannot believe it…where the _hell_ is my Dad?" The nervous bride paced feverishly, the train was haphazardly gathered in her arms. She only ceased to peer through the stained glass windows for any indication of her father. "He should have been here twenty minutes ago."

"Relax honey, he gave you his word, he'll be here." The mother of the bride approached her daughter, extended a slender index finger to smooth back a haphazard piece of chestnut hair that fell from a comb that had swept back Kara's thick wavy hair.

"Are you kidding me? The one day he has to be here, he's _not._ I knew this would happen. I _knew _it! I just…" she wailed as tears began to form in her eyes. "This is my wedding day. I'm getting _married_!" She sniffled.

Lois began to blot her daughter's reddening eyes. "Oh don't cry, it'll be alright" she cooed. "Please Kara, you'll smudge your makeup and believe me, that's not something you want in your wedding pictures."

The brunette's hand brushed her mother away in exasperation. "Mom, stop!" She rolled her eyes. "I could give a shit about my makeup at this point."

The nerves of wedding day jitters were only compounded by the fact that through her entire childhood, her father's presence at important functions was sparse, inconsistent at best and it was past tiresome. He had always promised, _promised_ to be there for her wedding day. _Oh Dad, where are you? I need you here. Just this once._

"He'll be here." Her mother stated matter-of-factly. Lois's mannerisms mimicked her panicked daughter and tucked a piece of graying hair behind her ear.

"Right" Kara huffed as she crossed her arms.

"You know as well as I do, this is how it has to be. Your father takes his job seriously."

"Don't remind me." The bride sniffled as the hydrangea bouquet twirled in her hands. "He never forgets to remind me on a regular basis. Just once though, I'd like him to putfamily first."

"Look honey, you may not see it that way, but this is his way of doing just that. He loves you more than you'll ever know. He'll be here."

"Sure." Bitterness hung in her words. "There's always some_ crisis_…can't he let_ others_ deal with it. Talk about type-A personalities."

* * *

The hinges to the bridal room groaned as Lucy Lane-Troupe stuck her head into the room. "Hey, everyone out there is getting antsy, are we going to start soon? Lucy's face fell as her blue eyes searched the room. "Wait a minute…where's Clark?"

"Not here," Lois muttered. "Yet."

"What are we going to do? Lo, I've handed out all the programs, bubbles for afterward and directions to the reception…I've entertained them with the exception of breaking into a song and dance number in front of the alter…somewhat sacrilegious if you ask me-"

"Lucy!" Lois panicked. "_Everyone's_ here?"

Her sister nodded.

"Can you tell Richard I need to talk to him, now?"

"Richard…." Lucy echoed in confusion. "Alright Lois, I'll get him. You sure you want him to come back here?"

Lois nodded.

Kara's shoulders began to shake despite the constant reassurances from her mother that her father would be here. Her mind again recalling the numerous occasions he had been absent; the constant disappointments.

* * *

Upon Aunt Lucy's instructions for the organist to begin, the congregation quieted and anticipated the wedding that was about to begin. Organ music filtered through the worn wooden doors of the bridal room. The floorboards just outside creaked as the door swung open.

Lois stood abruptly, as Richard White tentatively stepped through the doors into the bridal suite. One hand obstructed his eyes as the other felt along the wall. He blindly felt his way into the room.

The two women looked up. "Is it alright for me to come in?"

"Oh Richard, for goodness sake, you can look." Lois barked.

"I'm not supposed to see the bride before the wedding…"

"Just open your eyes, we've got a problem."

His green eyes cautiously opened and scanned the room. "Wait, where's…"

"That's the problem." The Kara exclaimed. "Dad's not here."

"Oh." The slender man shoved his hands into the tuxedo pockets and stepped further into the room.

Lois's forehead crinkled in concentration. "Richard, look, I know this is awkward but…"

"Lois, you know I'd always be there for you." The air between them filled with tension.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. The corners of his eyes wrinkled in a sad smile as he sighed. "Anything, you know that." He knew what she was going to ask him as the two sets of eyes gazed upon him.

The mother of the bride cleared her throat, stood and slowly approached him. Her hand touched his jacket sleeve as their eyes met. "Will you give the bride away?"

His eyes widened. "What about Jason? He's her brother. I'm just…"

"I'm sure" she stated with finality.

The door to the room opened again and Jason's dark mop of hair poked through the door. "My ears were burning…Richard, Mom and I talked about this before," He grinned and spoke with assurance. "We want you to do it." It was amazing how much he resembled the man of steel.

Lois added. "We talked about this, that her father might not be here."

Richard sighed. "I know, I just had hoped he would be."

Lois looked at him. "Well he's not."

He nodded. "Alright. " He sighed. "I'll do it."

"Richard, thank you so much." Lois murmured.

"Hey, I meant it. Anytime."

Jason moved to close the door and return to the Church but paused, removed a boutonnière from his lapel. He swiftly moved across the room, opened Richard's hand and placed the stephanotis blooms in his palm.

"I think you'll need this. Take it." He said. "I'd better get back to the front. See you guys in a few."

"Now let's get a move-on." He cleared his throat nervously as his former fiancé adjusted his tie and corsage. _This was almost us, wasn't it?_

"There" she exclaimed.

"Alright Lois, Kara, let's go." Her eyes filled with disappointment. "We've waited as long as we can. Clark's not here." They exited the bridal suite. Lois adjusted the train on Kara's ivory dress. "It's time."

Lois nodded.

"I'm sorry your father couldn't be here for this." Richard said as he turned to address Kara.

"Par for the course." She stated.

The mothers of both the bride and groom walked down the isle to their seats.

Richard's eyes met the nervous bride's as he blinked back tears. His steady hands lowered the veil over her race. "You're beautiful." He murmured.

"Thanks." Kara answered as the doors to the church closed in front of them. Mendelssohn's Wedding march began. The old wooden pews groaned as the congregation stood on the other side of the door, waiting to catch a glimpse of the bride.

"Alright kid, it's just us…" Richard trailed as Kara looked over her shoulder one final time.

"Yes, it is." She said with remorse. The doors to the narthex of the church remained still. Her father really was not there. "One thing before we go Richard?"

"Yes?" His green eyes were curious.

"Why did you agree to do this?"

"You want an honest answer?"

The bride's eyebrow rose. "Honesty would be a refreshing change in my family."

The doors to the main church swung open as organ music flooded the narthex. Camera shutters began to click and before they began down the isle, Richard spoke quietly. So low, he knew only the bride and her brother were able to hear him.

"Because I've been friends with your father for a long time, when Jason was young and shortly after you were born Kara, I promised your mother and father that if they needed me, I'd be there for the two of you when he couldn't; to do the best I could.

"Really?" Kara's blue eyes began to tear.

"I've loved you and your brother Jason as much as my own children." Her hand tightly gripped Richard's arm. His salt and peppered head turned slightly as he winced. "Can you loosen the grip a bit?" He mumbled through the beaming smile across his face. "You didn't inherit just your dad's baby blues…"

She giggled. "Sorry."

Richard's heart ached as it would have if he was giving away his own child. He was certain his old friend's felt somewhat similar, especially since the man of steel was probably saving countless lives at that moment and not where he genuinely wanted to be; here to give his only daughter away on her wedding day.

"I love you." His wet eyes met hers as he faced Kara, released her hand and kissed the bride's cheek through the blusher veil. "Just remember" he whispered "He'll be here as soon as he can."

"I know." She sniffled. Her hand slipped over the forearm of her fiancé. Her ears detected gravel crunching in the drive in front of the church. Her heart began to race as her father's baritone voice sounded in her ears.

"Better late than never. I told you I'd be here. I promised."

* * *

Lois's aging hands adjusted the lapels of her husband's tuxedo. She looked up at him with as much admiration as always.

"You're as handsome as the day I met you."

An eyebrow raised above the thick glasses. "Really?" Clark grinned. "Which time?"

"Funny flyboy." Her hands forcefully adjusted the bowtie. "Both times."

"Just checking. You've never been more beautiful." His blue eyes sparkled in the candlelight at their reception table.

"Right." The mother of the bride snorted with sarcasm.

She knew her age was far more apparent than her husband's who matured unbelievably well. The only indications the years had accumulated behind Clark were the slight graying around his temples and the crow's feet that formed at the corners of his eyes when he smiled.

"I mean it Lois…" he remained mesmerized by his wife. "And to think things could have been so different." Both of them glanced at Richard White who occupied a chair at the nearby table with his wife.

Richard had been her fiancé, but the years that he had been their friend and confidant were far greater in number and significance. He had been loyal, honest and a strong moral compass when Clark was called to care and provide salvation for those who could not save themselves; when the needs of humanity put his occupation as Superman before the needs or wants of his immediate family.

Clark's own sacrifice of precious moments missed, including the birth of his daughter Kara who currently danced on the floor with her groom, had been witnessed by this incredible friend. He had been there when KalEl could not. It had been his vow and promise decades ago. Despite the rocky foundation, their friendship had been the most genuine he had known.

The disjointed resolution to Lois's engagement to Richard had weighed heavily upon both of them; it had torn Clark to pieces. Initially, he kept up appearances well, however she had known better. She alone had witnessed his pain when no one else had been looking. At night, when he stood on the rooftop and overlooked the city amongst the stars, his darkened sorrowful expression spoke volumes in place of his voice. She knew it ate him alive.

Lois was incredibly relieved when Richard began dating her cousin and close friend Chloe. She was as curious and tenacious as Lois herself, but patient, slow to anger and had never developed a penchant for nicotine.

Her former fiancé had been somewhat distanced and hesitant to speak with her; however from their first encounter, it was quite apparent that conversations between the two flowed easily. After Lois's blatant and often shameless promotion of each to the other; Richard finally consented to a date.

Chloe Sullivan had been Richard White's wife for nearly twenty years. They were a far better counterpoint for each other than Lois could have ever been for him. Her cousin's blonde head leaned with contentment against her husband's shoulder. The two intermittently gazed at each other as the bride and groom floated along the dance floor. Richard looked over to Clark, nodded in approval and walked over towards Jason, who had grown as tall as his father.

Clark's brilliant blue eyes glittered with tears as he watched his daughter. His heart swelled with pride that she had found someone who understood and loved every special quality she possessed. That some days she would be called upon to serve the world; that the greater good of humanity would call at inconvenient times. The wedding of his daughter felt so much like his own to her mother, a woman who she resembled in so many ways.

The reminiscence of his own marriage to Lois was rudely disrupted by a sharp jab in the ribcage by none other than his wife. "Earth to Clark…did you _not _hear the Dee Jay calling for you? Showtime hon" she whispered as she frowned. "Your daughter needs you. You couldn't give her away, I get that. Please, now's the chance to redeem yourself. Dance with your daughter."

"It's alright Lois, no calls for you-know-who" he murmured. "I, I just got distracted." A sheepish grin formed as his shoulders shrugged. "Can't I just admire our beautiful daughter?"

"No. Not at the moment." She uttered relieved. "For a guy who can move faster than a speeding bullet, you're certainly taking your time. Just get off your duff and dance with her, alright?"

His index finger pushed the horn-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose as he stood.

Kara stood in the middle of the dance floor, alone. Finally, he was just dad, not Superman. Her Dad was here. Her hands effortlessly slid into his automatically as they had done so many times, when she was five on the back porch, in the living room before prom and now. Her wedding.

She danced with her father. Her head rested on his firm shoulder as their feet in tandem, flowed across the parquet floorboards. She squinted in the blinding lights, through the audience and found Richard just as his hand brushed back the salt and peppered hair from his forehead. He gazed admirably upon her as he would his own child. His lips moved inaudibly except to the two on the dance floor.

"I told you your Dad would be here." He swallowed a sip of champagne. "I'm honored to have been a substitute…although he is a bit taller."

Kara breathed deeply in contentment as her father's cheek rested on top of her head. His eyes closed and for once, the cries of the world were quiet. It was just the two of them. The way she always wanted it to be, the way it always should have been.

They danced and like Cinderella, Clark feared the clock would strike midnight, and Kara would be gone. Both of their ears were filled with the haunting sounds of Nat Cole's "Unforgettable" and absent were sirens, crashing vehicles, crumbling structures or screams of people in peril. It was a moment both relished and wished had been more frequent. As the song concluded, the father of the bride opened his eyes as his daughter's hands slid from his, they drifted farther apart as they lingered.

Lois's sweet perfume filled his nose. His wife's hand slipped around his waist and tightened around it. She sniffled. Their daughter melted into the crowd and was gone.

Lois's slender hand traced up the neck of her husband and her fingers found their way into his thick hair, a comfort mechanism that she had done for decades. It always proved to be so effective to soothe her husband. He turned his attention to his long-time wife.

"It was lovely honey" she uttered. "It's the only thing Kara wanted from you."

His daughter's voice weaved through the others in the crowd. "I love you Daddy, I didn't want to miss our dance."

**Thanks for reading through it. As you can see, Kara (aka Supergirl) is not Clark's cousin in this version...but his daughter. I hope this was an acceptable chapter to follow up the previous one. Please R & R. Thank you.**


End file.
